Stolen Titans
by Robfire
Summary: While responding to a call, four of the titans disappear leaving Robin alone. To save his friends Robin will have to follow the directions of an old foe... all of them. What will this villain have in store for him? RobxStar


High on top of Titan's Tower a lone figure surveyed the city below him. Robin stood at the ready always looking for the smallest thing out of place. Thankfully Jump City was quiet tonight. The Teen Titan's leader was deep in thought when he heard a door close behind him shaking him from his reverie.

"Is this not the most glorious sunset you have ever seen?" A soft voice asked from behind him. A smile crept onto his face as it always did whenever he was in her presence. Starfire stepped forward and returned his smile as she sat down on the ledge.

"It _is_ very pretty." Robin answered joining his best friend on the hard concrete surface of the roof. He stole a glance at the beautiful alien sitting next to him. Her long crimson hair was blowing in the breeze and her eyes were widened in awe at Mother Nature's best work. Robin couldn't help but think that Mother Nature had never made anything as beautiful as Star. He had thought her captivating from the moment he met her (even while she was shooting at him). She balanced out his cynicism with her bright and positive attitude. She completed him… and she could never know it.

"Robin?" Starfire looked at him expectantly and Robin realized that he had just missed her question .He also realized that she had caught him staring at her. "Is there something the matter?"

"No Star nothing's wrong. I was just lost in thought." Robin reassured her.

"You were lost? But you did not go anywhere." Star tilted her head, confusion in her eyes. Robin couldn't help but smile even wider at her sweet innocence.

"It's an expression. It just means I was thinking about something so much that I forgot what was going on around me."

"Oh." Star replied nodding in understanding. "What is it you were thinking about friend Robin?"

The boy wonder swallowed the lump in his throat and improvised quickly, hating that he had to lie to his best friend. But it was for her own good. What she didn't know would keep her safe. "I was just thinking about how quiet the city is." Not completely a lie.

"It is quite peaceful is it not?"

"Yeah." Robin muttered. "So what is it you wanted to ask me before?"

"Oh that is right," Star straightened up remembering why she came out in the first place. "Dinner is ready and I was wondering if you would be joining us for the eating."

"Food sounds good. Let's go get some." Robin responded glad to have the change of subject.

TT

Starfire and Robin entered the kitchen and were met with the usual pre-meal commotion.

"Who wants waffles and bacon?" Cyborg called out as he set the plate down on the table.

"Not me." Beast Boy said in disgust. "Unless… are they dairy free waffles and tofu bacon?"

"Of course not. Are you crazy?" Cyborg asked smothering his mountain of waffles in syrup.

"No! I'm Beast Boy!"

"Is there a difference?" Raven quipped in her monotone voice.

Beast Boy scoffed while Cyborg burst out laughing."Yes there's a difference! Dude, I've been what you're eating!"

"And suddenly I'm no longer hungry." Raven pushed herself away from the table and set to making tea.

"That's fine with me," Cyborg replied. "That just means there's more bacon-y goodness for the Cy-man."

Robin rolled his eyes as he bit into a slice of bacon but he was smiling just the same. His friends were so different but that's one of the things he loved about his team. Arguments like this one were a daily occurrence but when the chips were down they had each other's back. He was proud to be their leader, even when they were bickering about bacon.

Suddenly a siren could be heard throughout the tower. Red lights flashed overhead as all five titans sprung into action. "It looks like we've got some action downtown." Robin announced studying his communicator screen. "Let's go."

TT

The titans entered the deserted jewelry store cautiously. "There's no one here." Cyborg said voicing everyone's thoughts.

"There has to be someone. The alarms were set off. Besides it's the middle of business hours. Titans, fan out." Robin ordered. He walked over to the glass showcases, looking behind the counter.

"Uh, maybe everybody went to dinner at the same time?" Beast Boy speculated. Raven smacked him on the back of the head before moving to the backroom to search.

"There's no way they would've left the doors unlocked and the place unattended. Something's not right here." Robin muttered.

"Nobody in the backroom." Raven said coming to join the others on the sales floor.

Suddenly there was a flash of light as four figures appeared in the room and then disappeared quickly. Robin blinked his eyes and realized he was alone in the room. "What the…?" He noticed a gray compact in the middle of the floor similar to his communicator. Eyes scanning the now empty room Robin walked over and picked it up, opening the device as he did so. Robin's breath quickened as he recognized the mask staring back at him through the communicator's small screen.

"Robin, it's been a long time."

"Not long enough _Slade_."


End file.
